Experiment 300 Spooky
by I-luv-Ashley-Tisdale
Summary: A previously activated experiment goes haywire and Lilo and Stitch must face their worst fears once again...
1. Disapointments

Experiment 300 - - Spooky

**(A/N: This is my first Lilo and Stitch fanfic, please enjoy! and review please!)**

Lilo was sitting on her bed looking through the experiment catalogue. It was about 0730 in the morning, and Stitch was still sleeping. After about half an hour of cataloguing some new experiments, Stitch woke up. He yawned. "Bajaba?"

"I'm going through the experiment catalogue. We haven't updated it since last week. Stitch yawned again and exited, going towards the kitchen. Lilo finally finished and closed the book, putting it back in it's place on the shelf. "I'm hungry." She too left to go to the kitchen, where Stitch was eating some cereal.

"Hi Stitch."

"Lilo." He said. His english was improving, and could talk very well. Suddenly Nani rushed through the kitchen, grabbing some un-toasted bread. "I'm late! Listen Lilo, the Jeep is at the repair place, so I'm going to have to take the buggy."

"Nani! Me and Stitch were gonna go through town and look for experiment pods today!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't be late for work today, you're going to have to stay inside today." She was halfway out the door when she yelled, "I'll be back around 6! Don't have dinner without me!"

"UGH!" Lilo sat down at the table and put her head in her arms. Stitch walked over and put an arm on her. "Eega, nada... walkin?"

"Yeah, Stitch, we'll have to walk." She sighed. "Let's go..." She grabbed Stitch and dragged him away, while he was reaching for his still full breakfast bowl. "Ah, ah, ah, awww." He was dragged away successfully however.

They walked around town for the whole morning with no success. Lilo was taking pictures, and Stitch was just trudging along, still groggy.

"There's gotta be an experiment around here somewhere."

"Ika, noh Dummeh!"

"You're right. The big dummy's _not_ here... Maybe we should just go home..."

"Ih."

"Let's go."

They walked home.

"Most of the experiments have already been activated, and now are good. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow."

As they left, there was an un-noticed disturbance in the Haunted House...

**(A/N: Well, there's chapter one! please review and chapter two will be up soon)**


	2. Surfing Suspicions

**(A/N: Here is chapter two! R&R pls!)**

Lilo and Stitch made their way home, extremely disappointed.

"Nani said to wait to have dinner, right Stitch?"

"Um, yah"

"She said she'd be back at six." She checked her watch. "We have three hours. What do you want to do?"

Stitch thought for a moment. "Ooh ooh!" He jumped on the table. "Surfing!" Lilo laughed, "Okay." They got their boards and headed towards the beach. They surfed for about one and a half hours then stopped. Sopping wet they went back home. When they got back, they dried off, and watched some TV, hanging upside down on the couch.

"This is fun."

"Ooh, ah, yeeah!" Stitch said.

"You know Stitch, your english is getting better." She said, looking over at Stitch. Stitch nodded. "Ih. Ooh, I mean, um, yah!" Lilo laughed again. Twenty minutes later, they heard the buggy drive up.

"Finally! Nani's back!" Lilo cried and ran to the door. Stitch took a moment to smell, then his eyes lit up.

"Pizza!" He yelled, he ran past Lilo and jumped up to grab the pizza from Nani's hands. He then went into the kitchen and speedily set it, then sat down and began to eat. Lilo and Nani sat down next. Nani looked around. "Where's Jumba and Pleakley?" She asked Lilo.

"Jumba went to some scientist convention on a nearby planet, and Pleakley's been down at the reservoir all day, collecting stuff."

"You mean you've been home alone, all _day_?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to stay home alone again, okay?"

"But it's not _our_ fault! You're the one who has to go to work everyday!"

"Just promise me, Lilo."

"Fine." She looked at her pizza. "May we be excused?"

"But you haven't touched your pizza!"

"We're not hungry." She gave a meaningful look to Stitch, who put down the piece he was holding.

"Oh, yeah. Not hungry." He fake-moaned. "Ooh, very full."

"Fine, you two can go upstairs." Lilo and Stitch went up to their bedroom.

"If you ask me, Stitch, Nani's been acting very suspicious lately. It's like she knows something we don't!"

"Ih."

"And I say, we find out what that something is!"

"Oh, yah!"

"And the only way to do that, is... spy on Nani!"


End file.
